I Don't Giggle
by iSmileWheniSeeYou
Summary: Tidus finally confronts Auron on his lack of emotion. :Slight Father/Son Moment:


**Author's Note:** _Hiya~ So, I see you're embarking on this tale... How brave of you to endure a novice writer's work. :P But, this random little Drabble originally sparked from a 50 day challenge I'm attempting on Tumblr. It involves favorite characters and such, but I decided I'd go ahead and present this to the world. I hope all enjoy it. It was thrown together somewhat messily. ^^; If you enjoy Father/Son moments, however, you may like it. (:_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FFX, nor do I own any of Square Enix's characters... no matter how much my mind thinks it does. :P_

[~]

Blink, blink.

Auron could feel eyes resting on his reclined form. He didn't bother looking up from his book, though. He knew exactly who the ogling belonged to, but decided against acknowledging the viewer's gawking. Not because of fear or shyness, but merely because he was use to having eyes shift in his direction, especially with these pair of eyes. Not to mention the fact that addressing this act would resort in an inevitable conversation with said spectator, and, frankly, the man was in no sociable mood.

Blink, blink.

However… it had been at least fifteen minutes, and the kid's piercing gaze had yet to let up. Auron was all for getting an eyeful, but fifteen minutes… he should have been charging the boy by now. Exhaling an exasperated sigh, he looked up from his book and met the ocean blue eyes of his little "Peeping Tom".

"What do you want, Tidus," he questioned with an edge of aggravation in his tone.

The dirty blonde felt his body tense up at his guardian's sudden words. He hadn't expected Auron to pay him any recognition, especially after fifteen minutes. Who waits almost half an hour to confront a stare? Tidus did a mental eye roll at his idiotic question. Obviously Auron was that type of guy… but it did get his attention, nonetheless.

"You take a long time to answer someone," Tidus pointed out, rubbing his burning eyes with the backs of his hands. He then shook his head in disbelief, "I mean, you're like a rock! You just sit there, completely still," he gestured an open palm out toward the older man, trying to emphasize his bewilderment.

Auron scoffed at the comment, while an icy stare from above his glasses still watched the boy. He broke the gaze, however, by closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath. This was something of a preparation he came up with for himself, and when Tidus would decide to pull out his irrelevant side. It worked well for the most part. Opening his eyes he closed his book and set it in his lap, giving up on the idea of finishing the chapter. Perhaps bringing his novel reading out to the Living Room was not the best of ideas. The graying warrior shifted his eyes back on Tidus reluctantly before holding up his index finger to make the figure one, "Number One, you did not say a word, meaning I had nothing to answer to, and, Number Two, you interrupted my reading just to point out the obvious?"

Tidus shook his head again, " Nah, it's just, well, do you have any other facial expression besides anger..," the boy took his fingers and squished his eyebrows together into an over exaggerated furrow, trying to mock Auron's own expression, "Or apathy," Tidus then took his index fingers and placed them at the corners of his mouth before pulling them out to resemble a straight, unemotional line, "I mean, even when you were reading, you just had the same old face on," he held his arms up in the air, "Books are suppose to bring some kind of emotions out!"

Auron couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the kid's failed attempts at mocking his facial moods. Was that what he was looking at this whole time? If Auron would peek just a hint of happiness or sadness or something different-ness,"Hmph," he turned the cover of his book toward Tidus to reveal the title "The History of Zanarkand", "My apoligies, I didn't realize it was mandatory to be swept along by all the emotions of a history book," he replied in a flat tone before rolling his eyes, "However, I am not some robot. I do possess emotions."

"Then why don't you show them," Tidus crossed his arms, ignoring Auron's sarcastic remark. He tilted his head, prompting the man to defend his statement. He had never once caught the old man crack a laugh or shown even a hint of surprise, and crying? No way, not a chance. In fact, when Tidus was younger, he had this theory that Auron was actually a robot, and he just wanted to steal his own heart, so that he could finally have emotions himself. Due to these thoughts, he would always back up behind his mother when he was near. That hypothesis died down, however, when he got older… Sometimes, though, Tidus still caught himself believing that silly notion.

How childish of a question… How simpleminded could this boy be? Auron simply shrugged, a stoic visage shrouding his features, "Who is to say I don't reveal them? Perhaps you are, coincidentally, just in the wrong place at the wrong time, boy." Auron leaned back into the chair, arms crossed over his chest. Ah, how he loved to answer a question with another question.

Tidus, on the other hand, was not satisfied with that comeback at all. He almost felt like Auron was insulting him in a subtle way, but looking at the man's blank expression, he wasn't sure. Pointing to himself, he exclaimed, "Hello, I'm around you almost 24/7! Not to mention the fact that I am one of the funniest people in all of Zanarkand! How could you not at least giggle at my jokes."

"I don't giggle," he responded stiffly before pinching the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. He flourished an open palm out and responded, "There's always the theory that you may just not be as funny as you believe." He meant that in the nicest way possible, but his tone said otherwise, "My humor and your humor may just not be on the same standard."

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before murmuring, "Low blow, old man." There was a pause in the air as both looked at each other, until the dirty blonde opened his mouth to break it, "… Or maybe you just don't know what funny is," he shot back, egging the subject on.

Auron mentally sighed once more and held up a hand, signaling the boy to be quiet, "I am not going back and forth with you on my facial habits, or whether or not you're funny," The man rose from his seat, tucking his book under his arm, "I am retiring for the night, and I suggest you do the same, "funny boy"." With that, Auron turned on his heels and stalked toward his bedroom, leaving Tidus whining for an answer. The older man stopped in his tracks and half-turned his head, enough to where he could see the boy from the corner of his eye, "And for the record, I laugh at you… not with you," he joked in a playful tone, chuckling a bit. He then started back to his room.

"Hey! Hey, wait! You're not allowed to make jokes," Tidus called out, standing up, "And, hold up, did you just laugh! That means I made you laugh! That means you're not a robot!" He rambled on loudly with no answer in return, only the sound of a door shutting and a muffled laugh coming from behind it.


End file.
